


Shadows Behind the Moon

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Jossed, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, Naruto, dan segel Kyuubi yang pelan-pelan rusak. Shonen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Behind the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto dan segala karakter yang bersangkutan adalah properti resmi Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapatkan penghasilan apapun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini yang notabene murni merupakan hasil karya seorang penggemar.
> 
> Rating: R15 untuk implikasi seksual.
> 
> Pemenang Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2009 kategori Romance Slash Oneshot. First published tahun 2009.

 

 

 

Secercah cahaya matahari jatuh ke lantai sel, memproyeksikan bentuk jendela kecil persegi yang diberi batangan besi.

Naruto merangkak ke arah cahaya. Tangan dan kakinya dibebani oleh rantai besi tebal yang telah dimantrai agar dapat membatasi bukan hanya pergerakannya, tetapi juga mendistorsi aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak mampu menggunakan jutsu paling sederhana sekalipun.

Dia bermandikan cahaya matahari, menatap langit biru dengan awan-awannya yang bergerak pelan oleh angin. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di sini. Seminggu, sebulan, setahun, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, membuka telapaknya di depan wajahnya seakan ingin menangkap awan-awan di balik jeruji. Tangannya terlihat kurus dan pucat, ia tiba-tiba menyadari. Sebuah rangkaian tulang-tulang berbalut kulit putih kebiruan.

Ia membalik telapaknya, bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Di kedai Ichiraku, bersama Sasuke, sebelum ia dibawa ke sini, salah satu pojok pikirannya memberikan jawaban dengan sigap.

Naruto tersenyum, setidaknya dia masih menjadi tuan bagi pikirannya sendiri. Atau, bisa jadi pikirannya sedang menipunya. Wajahnya kembali muram.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menginvasi alam pikirnya. Sebuah suara familiar sesosok monster yang ia tahu hidup dan menjadi bagian integral dalam dirinya. Sesosok monster yang tidak lagi tidur di balik jeruji besi jauh dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto merangkul kepalanya di antara kedua telapaknya, mengantisipasi rasa sakit membutakan yang hampir selalu mengikuti bisikan tersebut. Rasa sakit itu tiba bersamaan dengan dengan bisikan kedua sang monster. Naruto secara tidak sadar membuat lengkingan keras dengan pita suaranya, melukai alat artikulasi tersebut seiring detik-detik yang berlalu dengan raungannya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menangkap apa yang dibisikkan oleh mahkluk tersebut. Bisa jadi bisikan tersebut tidak lebih dari sebuah raungan tanpa arti, atau sebuah bahasa yang bukan milik manusia, atau mungkin ialah yang tidak cukup mampu membentuk koherensi untuk mendeduksi kata-kata monster dalam dirinya.

Entah berapa lama ia tersungkur dengan wajahnya mencium lantai batu berlendir. Saat pikirannya kembali berkerja dan siksaan sakit meninggalkannya, Naruto menemukan tubuhnya tersayat oleh cakar sang monster dimana-mana. Darah kental menodai lantai dalam bercak-bercak hitam.

Luka-luka tersebut tidak diragukan lagi akan menutup seakan tidak pernah ada dalam waktu beberapa jam. Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan induk semangnya mati semudah itu. Apalah artinya luka-luka luar seperti ini bila ia bahkan tetap sehat dan mampu bergerak tidak perduli akan absennya nutrisi dan aliran chakra yang kacau.

Setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya seiring Naruto memerintahkan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Kau melanggar janjimu," bisiknya kepada udara dengan suara lirihnya yang parau.

-o-

**Shadows Behind the Moon**

Oleh _FiniteFarfalla_

-o-

Tidakkah engkau pernah bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bila suatu hari nanti tubuh yang ditinggali oleh Kyuubi meninggal? Kyuubi, sang rubah berekor sembilan, adalah mahkluk yang dianggap omnipoten dalam legenda dan mitos, sesosok dewa dengan kehidupan abadi dan kekuatan yang lebih dari bayangan manusia. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Kyuubi tidaklah lebih dari monster haus darah, tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari bahwa imortalitas mahkluk itu adalah benar adanya.

Karena itu, tidakkah engkau pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi, bila tubuh manusia yang menampung rubah berekor sembilan tersebut akhirnya mencapai batasnya? Karena betapa bagaimanapun Kyuubi menambal luka dan menyuplai chakra ke tubuh fisik mereka, manusia adalah mahkluk yang terbatas. Suatu saat mereka akan mencapai ke ujung pertahanan mereka, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Semua ini dimulai ketika suatu hari teriakan Naruto membangunkanku di tengah malam. Sebuah teriakan penderitaan yang membelah kesunyian.

Naruto saat itu akhirnya telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen tuanya dan pindah ke salah satu kamar tak terpakai di rumahku. Sehingga ketika teriakannya terdengar, aku terburu-buru mengunjungi kamarnya.

Aku melihat profil gelapnya terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Terangnya lampu di koridor menjatuhkan bayangan memanjang profilku yang dibingkai pintu di lantai kamar gelap tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku sembari merogoh dinding di samping pintu, mencari-cari sakelar lampu.

Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk mengantisipasi lampu yang menerangi kamar dalam sekejap saat aku berhasil menemukan sakelar.

Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong saat matanya sudah terbiasa dengan terang. Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatinya. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya mimpi buruk..." katanya dengan suara kecil.

Aku berdiri, memandangnya dalam diam, menunggunya. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku mendesah.

"Sebentar lagi pagi menjelang, sebaiknya kamu tidur lagi," aku berkata. Hanya ada gelap di balik jendela dan aku belum sempat melirik jam, tapi aku tahu, sebut saja insting manusia dan jam jasmaninya, matahari akan terbit tidak lama lagi. Naruto menarik kembali selimutnya dan berbaring.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar, namun Naruto menghentikanku sebelum aku melewati pintu.

"Sasuke," panggilannya membuatku menoleh. "Hari ini mau tidur di sini?"

Aku menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

-o-

Siangnya, sesi latihan yang rutin kami jalankan ketika tidak ada misi berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Penyebab utama dari hal ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah keadaan Naruto.

Aku berhenti melancarkan serangan saat Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Butiran-butiran keringat membasahi wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam membayangi matanya. Semalam, akhirnya aku menemani dia tidur dan selama yang kuperhartikan tidurnya tidak lagi terganggu. Dia bangun sebelum matahari terbit, membuat sarapan sederhana yang terdiri dari roti gosong dan susu karton. Kebiasaan ini adalah hal baru, karena sebelumnya, seingatku Naruto bukan seseorang yang gampang bangun pagi, apalagi membuatkan sarapan untuk orang lain. Aku tidak mengomentari rutinitas barunya, tetapi kejadian semalam membuatku sedikit tidak tenang.

"Hey, Naruto," aku memulai saat kami memutuskan duduk dan beristirahat di bawah naungan pohon _suji_ raksasa. "Akhir-akhir ini, seperinya sikapmu aneh?"

Aku mengangkat pandanganku ke atas, menginspeksi guratan-guratan kayu dahan rendah yang ada hanya kurang lebih setengah meter di atas kepalaku. Aku merasakan pandangannya bergerak ke arahku.

"Kenapa?" balasnya bertanya.

"Hmm...," aku mulai menghitung kelakuan anehnya akhir-akhir ini dalam kepalaku. "Tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan dan mulai membuat sarapan yang rasanya tidak lebih enak daripada arang setiap pagi, dimana biasanya kamu akan memaksaku untuk memasak. Sering memandang kosong di sela-sela waktu, semakin payah dalam menghindari seranganku, dan..."

"Hey, hentikan serangan verbal tak berdasar it—" dia berusaha memotong usahaku dalam mendaftarkan kelakuan ajaibnya akhir-akhir ini, tetapi aku menaikkan volume suaraku dan memotongnya balik.

"...Dan kejadian semalam," lanjutku, menyelesaikan daftar tersebut. "Kamu yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu?"

Aku menolehkan kepala untuk menangkap pandangannya bersamaan, dengan pertanyaanku. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam, kemudian mendesah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Tidak biasanya si bodoh yang satu ini mendesah panjang seperti itu.

"...mimpi buruk," gumamnya dengan suara kecil yang tidak terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan," ujarku datar.

"Mimpi buruk," ulangnya, kali ini dengan suara yang jelas. "Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat mimpi yang membuatku khawatir."

Aku menerima informasi ini dengan wajah lurus. Aku pernah membaca di sebuah gulungan tua, bagian dari koleksi langka Orochimaru dulu, bahwa mereka yang menampung _bijuu_ di badannya terkadang memiliki kesulitan untuk tertidur, karena kesadaran menjadi surut saat tidur dan menciptakan kesempatan bagi kesadaran dorman sang _bijuu_ mendominasi kesadaran mereka. Gaara adalah bukti hidup dari teori tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba mengingat sepotong pengetahuan yang sudah lama tidak kusentuh dalam tumpukan informasi di otakku ini.

"Mimpi mengenai apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. "Tidak begitu jelas," katanya. "Sepertinya mengenai banyak hal. Kadang aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, tetapi ada beberapa mimpi yang menyisakan kesan yang sangat kuat. Salah satunya adalah mimpiku semalam.

"Kemarin malam, aku bermimpi aku berada dalam sebuah penjara yang gelap dan basah. Aku tidak ingat kenapa, tapi dalam mimpiku aku merasa sangat takut dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk membebaskan diri dari penjara tersebut. Kemudian, entah sejak kapan aku telah berlari di lorong panjang yang seakan tak berujung, sampai suatu ketika aku melihat cahaya di ujungnya. Dan ketika sampai di cahaya tersebut, yang menungguku adalah pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Di saat itulah aku terbangun."

Aku terdiam selama mencari respon yang tepat. Dulu, akupun pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Seringkali aku memimpikan malam dimana keluargaku dibunuh, sebuah mimpi yang akan membuatku bangun dengan air mata dan tenggorokan parau, karena tanpa sadar, aku terus berteriak dalam tidurku.

"Mungkin kita bisa meminta obat tidur dari Shizune atau Sakura," kataku. "Kekurangan tidur terus-menerus akan berpengaruh buruk bagi aktivitas sehari-hari, terlebih bagi keadaan fisikmu."

Respon yang payah. Aku menghardik diriku sendiri dalam diam.

Dia terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, aku dapat mencobanya," katanya pelan.

-o-

Di malam itu, kami akhirnya lagi-lagi berakhir di tempat tidur yang sama. Tempat tidur di kamar yang dipakai Naruto terlalu kecil untuk kami pakai berdua dengan nyaman, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyeret Naruto ke kamarku.

Dia terlelap dengan cepat, selagi aku membaca sebuah buku cetakan lama mengenai literatur moderen yang sudah tidak lagi moderen. Aku membaca tidak untuk menikmatinya, kegiatan itu tidak lebih untuk membantuku tertidur. Dan pada suatu saat di malam itu, akhirnya aku tertidur, hanya untuk bangun lagi oleh suara isakan Naruto.

Aku menghapus kantuk dari mata dan menyalakan lampu yang duduk pada meja di samping tempat tidurku. Cahaya oranye yang dihasilkan lampu tersebut tidak cukup terang untung mengusir bayangan kegelapan di kamarku, tetapi cukup bagiku untuk melihat wajahnya tertekuk dalam sebuah ekspresi sakit. Matanya tertutup, pipinya basah oleh air mata, dan suara kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang agak terbuka.

Aku duduk dan mengguncang badan Naruto untuk membangunkannya. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada respon.

"Hei, Naruto," panggilku.

Lengkingan keras yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pita suara Naruto membuatku tersentak. Aku mengguncangnya lebih keras, kali ini dengan dua tangan. Teriakannya tidak juga mereda dan setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai meronta. Aku menahan lengannya yang bergerak-gerak dengan kedua tanganku dan kakinya yang menendang seprai dan selimut kami dengan mendudukinya, memanfaatkan berat badanku.

"Naruto," aku memanggilnya dengan suara keras. Saat tidak juga ada respon darinya, aku mengulangi namanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pelupuk matanya membuka.

Mata birunya—yang terlihat hitam karena minimnya cahaya—terlihat tidak fokus. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan beberapa tetes air mata terakhir mengalir keluar. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dengan pelan untuk menyebutkan namaku dengan pelan.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan telinga yang masih berdengung dan adrenalin yang belum mereda. Detikan jam yang tenggelam oleh keributan sebelumnya kembali terdengar, ditemani oleh suara kecil nafas kami berdua.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memulai. "Kamu berat."

Untuk sesaat, keraguan membanjiriku tetapi kemudian aku melepas genggamanku dan bergeser ke tempatku semula, membebaskan Naruto. Mataku tidak juga meninggalkannya.

Dia mengambil posisi duduk dan memeriksa lengannya yang memerah. "Benar-benar brutalisme. Ini akan membiru besok pagi," katanya dengan tawa kecil.

Usahanya dalam membuat candaan kecil tidak begitu berhasil. Aku melihat jari-jarinya gemetar.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangku dan tersenyum. "Lain kali, bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih lembut," katanya.

"Kalau kau tidak meronta," balasku.

Naruto tertawa dan bangun untuk menarik selimut yang ditendangnya jatuh, kemudian kembali berbaring. Aku refleks menyentak tanganku ketika tangan Naruto yang dingin meraihnya. Dia menarik kembali tangannya, tetapi aku yang menyadari kesalahanku menangkap jari-jari es tersebut.

"Kembalilah tidur," dia berkata dengan suara kecil.

Aku mendesah sebelum mematikan lampu, kemudian menarik selimut dan berbaring di sampingnya. Tetapi, tidur tidak kunjung datang bagi kami di sisa malam itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Aku memandang langit-langit dan menunggu matahari terbit.

Naruto bangun tepat sebelum sinar matahari pertama menembus jendela kamarku. Di kali itu, akulah yang pura-pura tertidur ketika ia keluar dari selimut dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian, bau gosong memenuhi seisi rumah, menandakan waktunya aku bangkit dan mengunjunginya di dapur.

-o-

"Whoaa. Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Shikamaru ketika kami mengunjungi sebuah warung teh kecil siang itu.

Naruto mengenakan kaus hitamnya yang berlengan pendek, memamerkan memarnya yang telah melebar dan membiru. Shikamaru bukan orang pertanya yang bertanya memar tersebut memang mencolok dan menarik banyak perhatian orang,. Naruto sedari tadi hanya tersenyum lebar dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Luka-luka kecil bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi mereka yang berprofesi seperti kami.

Warung teh itu tidak terlalu ramai, dengan meja-meja kecil yang diperuntukan bagi empat dan dua orang. Pengunjung kedai tersebut kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang sudah lanjut, hal ini tidak aneh, karena selain berjualan makanan kecil tradisional dan berbagai macam teh, kedai ini dikenal sebagai perkumpulan para pecinta _shogi_. Di siang hari seperti ini, banyak yang datang hanya untuk bermain _shogi_. Kita tidak perlu membawa perlengkapan sendiri, hanya dengan meminta kepada pelayan saji, mereka akan menyediakannya untuk para pengunjung. Dan mereka hanya perlu duduk menunggu dengan papan _shogi_ di hadapan sampai seseorang datang dan duduk di depan mereka. Para pemain bahkan tidak harus saling mengenal.

Namun, tentu saja, kursi lawan Shikamaru lebih sering kosong. Hanya mereka yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini, atau mereka yang berusaha mencetak rekor menantangnya. Walaupun demikian, hampir setiap hari Shikamaru bisa ditemukan di sini, minus waktu-waktu dimana ia memiliki misi dan tugas lain.

Aku dan Naruto sering mengunjungi kedai ini di kala senggang karena memang _wagashi jelly_ —yang hanya ada di musim panas—di tempat ini adalah satu-satunya makanan manis yang bisa kuterima.

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya dalam ekspresi sedikit kaget saat aku menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. Shikamaru selalu duduk di meja kecil dekat jendela kelima dari pintu di kedai tersebut, hari ini pun tidak terkecuali.

"Kupikir, aku bisa mencoba menghiburmu," kataku datar.

Dia tertawa kecil dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Tentu saja," katanya.

Aku menatap papan _shogi_ yang sudah tersusun di hadapanku. Aku mendapat raja hitam dalam penjagaanku, pertanda bahwa aku akan memulai duluan. Tanpa diprediksi pun, sudah jelas siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini pada akhirnya, tetapi Shikamaru cukup sopan untuk tidak menawariku agar menawan salah satu jendralnya sebelum permainan dimulai seperti yang sering kali ia lakukan terhadap penantangnya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak berkata apa-apa menarik kursi entah dari mana dan duduk di sisi ketiga meja, di antara aku dan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dan tidak ingin mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dari permainan ini," komentarnya.

Shikamaru membuka silangan lengannya dan menggaruk kepala. "Mengajarimu akan terlalu menyusahkan. Semua orang tahu itu."

Naruto mendengus. Ia sudah siap membalas perkataan Shikamaru, tetapi seorang pelayan wanita menginterupsinya.

"Pesanan anda tuan?" tanya perempuan ber- _yukata_ biru dengan apron merah khas kedai ini.

Naruto—dalam sepersekian detik memindahkan atensi—tanggap merespon pelayan tersebut dengan semburan nama-nama makanan. Shikamaru terlupakan begitu saja. Mata Shikamaru melebar tak percaya seiring dengan daftar pesanan yang semakin memanjang.

Aku yang sudah terbiasa dengan nafsu makan tidak normal Naruto pun membuka permainan dengan menggerakkan pionku.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, permainan sudah hampir berakhir dengan raja hitamku dalam posisi terjepit. Satu menteri, dua jendral emas, satu ksatria dan empat pion. Hanya mereka yang tersisa untuk mempertahankan rajaku.

Naruto, buta akan permainan strategi di depannya, masih menenggelamkan diri dalam berpiring-piring _wagashi_ yang sekarang telah mencapai tumpukan ketiga di meja kecil tersebut. Di tengah permainan, aku dan Shikamaru harus menggeser papan _shogi_ agar pesanan Naruto mendapat tempat, tetapi kemudian kami akhirnya menyerah dan meminta untuk berpindah meja. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang akan membayar semua pesanan tersebut.

Aku menolak _wagashi_ berbentuk bunga Sakura yang ditawarkan Naruto. "Pada umumnya _wagashi_ lebih untuk dinikmati secara visual daripada dimakan," kataku dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi ke arah Naruto. "Dengan rasanya yang kelewat manis seperti itu, hanya kamu yang mampu menelan sebanyak itu."

Naruto menarik kembali piring berisi _wagashi_ Sakura tersebut dan memakannya dalam satu suap. "Salahku menawarimu," katanya.

"Naruto, perutmu akan mulai membuncit di akhir usia dua puluh kalau kamu terus makan seperti itu," komentar Shikamaru.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Tidak usah menunggu sampai akhir usia dua puluh, dia akan membuncit dalam waktu dekat."

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Terserah apa kata kalian."

Aku mengembalikan perhatian ke papan Shogi di depanku, menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai merogoh piring terakhir makanannya. Situasi miniatur medan perang tersebut tidak begitu baik untuk kemenanganku. Normalnya, dalam keadaan buntu seperti ini seseorang akan mengaku kalah sebelum sang raja ditangkap, jarang sekali ada yang bermain sampai tuntas. Aku mendongak, melihat senyum tipis Shikamaru yang sudah mengetahui kemenangannya.

"Kamu menang," aku membuka suara.

-o-

"Ahh, lagi-lagi satu hari sudah hampir berlalu," desah Naruto kepada langit senja berwarna abu-abu pekat, dengan awan-awan hujan yang saling bersalipan satu dengan lainnya, menutupi matahari senja dengan sempurna.

Kami berjalan pelan, kaki-kaki melangkah menuju kompleks Uchiha. Semakin kami mendekati tujuan kami, semakin sedikit orang yang kami temui. Kompleks Uchiha, sampai detik ini masih menjadi area mati Konoha.

Angin berdesis pelan diantara rumah-rumah kosong yang sedikit demi sedikit rusak karena absennya perawatan. Cat yang mengelupas, pagar kayu yang melapuk, genteng-genteng yang retak, taman semak-semak yang dulu pernah indah.

Kadang-kadang, pada saat aku harus melewati jalan ini sendirian, aku melihat kembali ilusi senja berdarah dua belas tahun lalu. Bercak darah mewarnai aspal dan tembok. Kepala-kepala tidak berbadan dan badan-badan tidak berkepala menyampahi jalan. Beberapa adalah wajah yang kukenal dari lahir. Mata mereka terbuka, dengan mulut mengaga dan ekspresi seram. Mereka melihatku berlari ketakutan ke arah rumahku yang terletak di tengah kompleks.

"Oii, Sasuke. Jangan melamun di tengah jalan," suara Naruto membuyarkan pemandangan batinku.

"Aku sedang berpikir sebaiknya malam ini kita makan apa," jawabku asal.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya stok ramen instan di lemari."

Aku mendesah pelan dan berkata dalam nada datar, "Baiklah, ramen instan."

"Hei! Memangnya kenapa dengan ramen instan?" protesnya.

"Hmmph. Kemajuan besar terjadi hari ini. Sejak kapan kamu bisa mencerna sarkasme?"

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Dua langkah di depannya, aku berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. "Hei, ada yang sedang sensitif hari ini?" kataku.

Kepalanya tertunduk, pandangannya ke tanah.

"Naruto?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Naruto," aku mengulang.

Pada saat ia tidak menjawab juga, aku mengambil langkah mendekatinya.

"Sasuke..." dia berbisik. Kedua tangan Naruto pelan-pelan naik dan menggenggam rambutnya. Badannya tiba-tiba bergetar, lututnya jatuh menyentuh tanah dan ia berteriak.

Aku membelalakan mata. "Ada apa denganmu?" adrenalin menguasaiku dan aku berteriak. Mengabaikan panik yang mulai datang, aku mencengkram kedua tangannya dan menariknya berdiri.

Aku disambut oleh sepasang mata berwarna darah dan seringai lebar sang monster haus darah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku merasakannya sebelumnya, tapi udara tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh chakra Kyuubi.

Aku otomatis melepaskan Naruto. Rasa takut tidak berbasis yang kurasakan malam-malam sebelumnya hadir dalam bentuk konkrit.

"Naruto! Jangan biarkan mahkluk itu menguasaim-," aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku, karena pada saat itu juga mahkluk tersebut mengangkat cakarnya. Kuku-kuku tajam dan beracun tertanam di pipi kiriku.

Rasa sakit meluncur bagaikan roket dalam tubuhku. Panas menyebar ke tulang belakangku dengan cepat dan aku tahu hal pertama yang akan direnggut oleh racun Kyuubi adalah kesadaranku.

"Bangsat! Lepaskan dia," aku menggeram.

Dan monster itu tertawa, sebuah tawa yang tahu akan horor yang disebabkan olehnya. _Seorang Uchiha? Ah, betapa membawa nostalgia_ , sebuah suara berbicara langsung ke dalam pikiranku.

"B-bangsat," bisikku pelan. Seperti yang kuduga, kesadaran perlahan meninggalkanku. Dengan kaki yang kehilangan tenaga dan chakra yang sekarang hanya samar-samar terasa, aku mengaktifkan sharigan.

_Kau tahu? Di antara semua manusia, aku paling benci Uchiha. Mahkluk-mahkluk sombong yang bermimpi untuk mengalahkanku_ , suara monster tersebut bergaung keras dalam tengkorakku, membuat kepalaku seakan mau pecah. _Tapi, jangan khawatir. Sebagai rasa terimakasih karena telah menjaga anak ini, kau bahkan tidak akan tahu bagaimana kau mati._

-o-

Saat terbangun, aku menyadari diriku berada di kamar. Suasana dan aroma familiar mengelilingiku. Di luar hujan turun dengan deras, petir-petir memecah udara.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidur, terduduk sebentar dan menutup mataku, menunggu sakit kepala yang menginvasi diriku berlalu. Pipiku terasa sakit, tidak salah lagi, aku masih hidup.

"Sasuke..."

Suara pelan Naruto membuatku membuka mata dan mendongak, memandangnya yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Dia tampak baik-baik saja. Diam-diam aku bersyukur.

Pakaian dan rambutnya diwarnai oleh darah kering. Pipinya kotor oleh air mata dan darah. Matanya yang berwarna langit tampak sedikit memudar, cahaya yang selalu ada di sana kini padam.

Aku menyentuh pipiku, terbungkus perban dan bersih oleh cairan anti septik. Hati kecilku berbisik, Naruto tidak akan membutuhkan hal-hal seperti ini, Kyuubi akan menyembuhkannya. _Bangsat_.

Aku mendesah dan mencengkram lengan Naruto, menariknya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Bagian depan tubuhnya tersungkur ke dalam pangkuanku. Aku membenarkan posisinya, sehingga sekarang ia terduduk menghadapku. Aku memeluknya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu," aku berkata, karena air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Aku melukaimu," bisiknya. Badannya bergetar oleh isak tangis. "Mencoba membunuhmu."

"Kyuubi melukaiku, bukan kamu," aku mengoreksi.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku, air matanya terasa hangat. Aku mengusap rambutnya, lengket dan bergumpal oleh darah yang mengering.

"Kamu terluka?" tanyaku.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kamu kehilangan banyak darah. Darah yang mengalir dari luka di pipimu tidak kunjung berhenti sampai akhirnya aku ingat instruksi Sakura tentang pertolongan pertama untuk luka beracun."

Menghisap racun itu keluar? Dengan resiko meracuni dirimu sendiri?

Aku membuka mulut untuk memprotes aksinya, namun ia mendiamkanku dengan sentuhan ringan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Racun tidak mempan bagiku," dia mengingatkanku.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengepal tanganku. Berbagai macam kutukan terlayang dalam benakku.

Ia meredakan ketegangan otot tanganku yang saling bertaut dan membawa keduanya untuk menyentuh lehernya. Aku menatap matanya yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Sasuke. Aku tahu ini adalah permintaanku yang paling egois dan tidak adil untukmu, tapi aku tidak mampu menemukan cara lain." katanya pelan. "Sasuke... Bunuh aku."

Untuk waktu yang lama kami terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, mata saling mencari ke dalam diri lawan bicara. Sampai akhirnya aku memalingkan wajah dan menarik tanganku.

"Jangan berkata bodoh," aku membentak.

"Berjanjilah," ia berbisik.

Amarah mendadak menguasaiku. Aku kehilangan kontrol dan menamparnya. Momentum dari aksi tersebut melemparnya jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Jangan berkata bodoh," kali ini aku berteriak. _Bangsat! Bangsat! Bangsat!_ Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dan menciumnya. Petir lagi-lagi menyambar di luar.

Ciuman yang kasar, lebih untuk melukai daripada mencintai. Aku menggigit bibirnya, merasakan rasa asin darahnya. Dia merespon dengan menautkan kedua lengannya ke leherku, memelukku seakan aku adalah udara yang diperlukannya untuk hidup.

Tanganku mengangkat kausnya dan melesakkan kuku ke pinggulnya, merobek kulitnya, membuatnya berdarah. Ia mengerang ke dalam mulutku.

Beberapa jam kemudian di malam tersebut, kami berdua berbaring di tempat tidur, lengan saling bertautan, dengan Naruto tertidur pulas dalam pelukanku. Sisa rasa darahnya masih kuat di lidahku. Tidak sekalipun ia menolak agresiku malam itu. Aku melukai dan mengambil, melampiaskan emosiku, rasa frustrasi karena ketidak-berdayaan.

Bibirnya memerah dan bengkak, kulit di leher, perut, dan pinggulnya dipenuhi bekas-bekas gigitan dan cengkraman.

Aku mengigit bibirku, menutup mataku untuk menunggu tidur yang tidak kunjung datang.

-o-

Esoknya, aku tidak keluar dari rumah dengan alasan masuk angin. Pada kenyataannya, aku tumbang oleh demam, yang mungkin disebabkan oleh residu racun Kyuubi, mungkin juga karena infeksi sayatan di pipi kiriku yang sekarang memerah dan bengkak.

Naruto tinggal dengan alasan ingin menjagaku, mengabaikan misi dan _briefing_ pagi di kantor pusat ANBU. Berkali-kali ia mendesakku untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit, ke Sakura, ke Shizune, ke siapapun yang bisa membantu menyembuhkanku.

Aku menolaknya.

Tidak diperlukan seorang medis untuk mengetahui penyebab luka di pipiku. Terlalu berantakan untuk luka yang disebabkan cakar besi, terlalu dalam untuk luka yang disebabkan hewan buas.

Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kecurigaan yang akan membayangi kami nantinya. Mereka mungkin tidak akan dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi-lah yang menyebabkan luka ini, karena terlalu banyak kemungkinan lain yang dapat terjadi dan membuatku terluka namun tidak akan ada yang mengingkari kenyataan tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku memasak bubur untukmu," Naruto masuk ke kamar dengan membawa nampan.

Aku membuka mata untuk memperhatikannya. Dia menarik kursi dari meja di samping tempat tidurku dan duduk, meletakkan nampannya di meja tersebut lalu mengangkat mangkuk berisi bubur yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," kataku dengan suara parau.

Dia meringis dan meletakkan kembali mangkuk tersebut. Gerakan itu membuatku memperhatikan luka-luka sayatan kecil di jarinya. Aku tahu, Naruto tidak bisa dan tidak pernah memasak, roti gosong yang kami makan setiap pagi belakangan ini tidak bisa dihitung memasak.

Aku bangkit, sebuah usaha yang tidak mudah, tubuhku terasa lemas dan berat oleh demam. Bubur yang dibuatnya berwarna kecoklatan dan beraroma ajaib, namun menghiraukan hal itu aku meraih mangkuk tersebut dan sendok di sebelahnya.

Pada suapan pertama, aku segera tahu rasa bubur itu tidak lebih baik dari penampilannya. Orang bodoh dari mana yang bisa membuat bubur terasa asam seperti itu?

Naruto duduk menungguku menghabiskan bubur dalam diam, segaris senyum menarik bibirnya.

Sore hari itu, aku menariknya pada saat ia kembali mengunjungi kamarku untuk mengganti perban di pipiku. Dia terjatuh di sampingku dan aku memeluknya. Luka-luka yang kuberikan kepadanya kemarin sudah hilang tidak berbekas.

Sebagai gantinya, kali ini aku menyentuhnya lembut, seperti seorang ahli arkeolog dan reliknya, dengan rasa penasaran, kehati-hatian, harapan, kesabaran, dan cinta.

-o-

Musim panas di Konoha kadang diselingi oleh hujan dan angin topan. Fenomena alami yang sudah seringkali terjadi, sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang terkejut bila mereka menemukan cuaca tiba-tiba mendung dan hujan deras tiba-tiba turun.

Selama seminggu aku terdiam di rumah, memandang keluar jendela dan mengamati langit Konoha. Kini aku tahu seperti apa langit akan menyapa kami di pagi hari bila dia memutuskan untuk memberi kami hujan siangnya.

Pagi itu, aku dan Naruto beserta dua orang lainnya mendapat misi untuk menginfiltrasi pangkalan militer Negara Kabut dan mendapatkan dokumen yang menunjukan bukti transaksi jual beli senjata dengan Negara Salju. Friksi-friksi yang menunjukan tanda-tanda perang yang semakin mendekat sudah timbul sejah tahun lalu, tapi bila dokumen tersebut benar-benar ditemukan, maka bukti konkrit akan tiba di tangan kami.

Aku gelisah. Entah apa sebabnya, aku tidak ingin menerima misi ini namun Godaime berjanji untuk menghapuskan misi remunerasi yang harus kami bayar selama seminggu absen tanpa berita di divisi ANBU.

Awan-awan berkumpul dan bergulung pagi itu, menandakan hujan badai. Aku menyentuh pipi kiriku. Tiga garis diagonal yang memanjang dari pangkal telinga sampai rahang, bekas luka yang akan kubawa seumur hidup.

Ternyata, hujan turun tidak turun sampai empat jam setelah kami berangkat di malam buta, empat orang ANBU dengan topeng rubah dan mantel hitam. Naungan yang tercipta oleh lapisan-lapisan dahan dan daun pepohonan besar hutan Konoha tidak mampu menahan hujan deras itu. Tetes-tetes air tumpah dari langit, menderu di dahan-dahan dan lantai hutan.

Dahan-dahan basah meembuat pijakan menjadi licin, melambatkan pergerakan. Sudah sejak lama kami basah oleh hujan dan kedinginan sampai ke tulang. Walaupun tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang mengeluh, aku tahu stamina kami tidak akan bertahan lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus memberi perintah untuk berhenti dan mendirikan tenda, melanjutkan perburuan kami di siang hari. Hanya saja, opsi ini hanya mungkin bila kami menemukan tempat yang cukup aman. Kami memang belum meninggalkan teritori Negara Api, tetapi segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi.

Dan selagi aku memikirkan hal-hal tersebut, bagaikan pertanda buruk, sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku. Aku menghentikan langkah dan otomatis waspada.

"Gagak Merah!" suara Naruto memanggilku dari suatu posisi di belakang. "Si orang baru terpeleset!" Dia harus berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar di antara distorsi suara hujan.

Aku menahan dorongan untuk memerintahkan agar tim tetap maju dan melompat turun dari dahan kokoh yang tadinya menjadi undakanku sebelum melompat ke dahan selanjutnya. Dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini dan absennya cahaya, aku lebih mengandalkan insting dan merasakan aliran _chakra_ daripada penglihatan. Cukup untuk menentukan arah dan menemukan posisi.

Aku berjalan menuju berkas aliran chakra familiar Sayap Hitam, atau dengan nama lain "si orang baru." Dia terduduk di lantai hutan. Dari suara erangan kecil yang terdengar darinya, bisa dipastikan ia terluka.

Seseorang di belakangku menyalakan senter. Naruto telah berada di samping ANBU yang terluka itu. Keduanya refleks mengangkat tangan untuk memblokir cahaya yang tiba-tiba menginvasi pupil mereka dan menurunkannya kembali ketika cahaya direndahkan.

Sayap Hitam tampak berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto. Dari posisi kakinya, jelas bahwa tulang kakinya patah. Aku merasa emosiku mulai naik, tapi marah karena kalalaian anggota tim di saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Matikan lampu." Aku mengayunkan lengan. "Kita sudah hampir keluar dari Negara Api, mendapatkan perhatian yang tidak diperlukan adalah hal terakhir yang kita inginkan."

Nanyian Malam, satu-satunya wanita dalam grup kami dengan segera mematikan senternya. Sumber cahaya putus seketika. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Periksa ke depan. Kita perlu menemukan tempat untuk mendirikan tenda malam ini," kataku.

"Siap," jawab Nyanyian Malam. Ia dengan sigap melompat ke kegelapan malam dan melaksanakan perintah.

"Muka Rubah." Aku berpaling dan mengantensi Naruto. "Bawa Sayap Hitam. Kita akan terus bergerak."

"Siap," katanya.

Aku, Naruto, dan Sayap Hitam bergerak lebih pelan dari semula. Setengahnya disebabkan oleh Sayap Hitam, setengahnya lagi untuk menunggu Nyanyian Malam. Nyanyian Malam baru kembali setengah jam kemudian, tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah dahan tepat di atasku.

"Ada gua kosong di arah jam satu dengan sebuah danau kecil di dekatnya. Tidak jauh dari sini," dia menginformasikan.

"Tunjukan jalan," perintahku.

"Arrrghhh..."

Teriakan Sayap Hitam membuatku menoleh. Pemandangan yang menyambutku saat itu membuatku teringat akan kepala-kepala tanpa wajah yang mengamatiku seiring aku berlari ketakutan ke rumahku.

Darah menyembur dari leher Sayap Hitam, kepalanya yang menyentuh tanah tidak berbadan.

_Uchiha,_ suara familiar beresonansi dalam tempurung kepalaku. _Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu_.

Topeng ANBU menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun aku tahu dibaliknya terdapat seringai sang monster.

Di belakangku, teriakan Nyanyian Malam memecah deru hujan.

Petir menyambar dan kali ini aku yang berteriak, "Hana, menjauhlah dari tempat ini secepat mungkin."

Aku mengaktifkan mangekyou sharigan dan melakukan agresi pembuka. Tidak akan kubiarkan monster ini menipuku dua kali.

-o-

"Sasuke," aku menoleh saat sebuah suara feminim memanggilku. Sakura berjalan mendekatiku dalam kostum medisnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan bayangan gelap yang semakin mendefinisikan relung matanya. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, luka di dadaku membuat berbicara menjadi hal yang sulit.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Luka-lukanya sudah menutup kembali, berkat Kyuubi. Orang biasa tidak akan mampu bertahan dengan luka seperti itu. Saat kamu membawanya pulang, kukira dia sudah mati," Sakura berkata dengan suara lirih, dahinya berkerut dan matanya mulai basah. "Syukurlah dia menyimpan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya."

Pernyataan Sakura membuatku tidak mampu menatapnya. "Ya... syukurlah dia memiliki Kyuubi…" kataku. Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa akulah penyebab luka tersebut.

Kebisuan menguasai detik-detik yang berlalu saat Sakura mulai terisak dan air matanya jatuh. Aku mengerti, Sakura bukanlah pribadi yang lemah. Tetapi, kepeduliannya akan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya lemah. Pada dasarnya pekerjaan sebagai Shinobi adalah pekerjaan berbahaya, aku tahu Sakura mengerti akan hal itu sejak awal. Hanya saja dalam tahun-tahun belakangan dia telah berubah menjadi seorang paranoid yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan teman-temannya lebih dari apapun, ada yang berteori hal ini dikarenakan laki-laki yang dinikahinya tidak pernah pulang dari misi yang dijalaninya suatu hari. Walaupun, pada kenyataannya Sakura tidak pernah menyampaikan kegelisahannya pada siapapun.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan isak tangisnya telah berhenti. "Lukamu itu, disebabkan oleh cakar binatang buas bukan?"

Aku lagi-lagi tidak mampu menatapnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," aku berbohong. "Luka ini terjadi karena serangan musuh."

Sakura memandangku dengan keraguan terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang sembab karena tangis. Dia membuka mulut bagaikan ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi menutupnya kembali.

"Pada akhirnya, bukankah kami pulang dengan selamat," kataku pelan.

Pernyataanku membuatnya kembali terisak. Dalam detik-detik yang kulalui sambil menunggu tangisnya reda, aku berpikir betapa kalimat itu lebih kutujukan kepada diriku sendiri. Dan entah sejak kapan aku telah menjadi lemah seperti ini.

-o-

Dia menanggung luka yang lebih parah dariku, tetapi pada akhirnya dialah yang lebih dulu mendapatkan ijin untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengunjungiku.

Sejak melangkah masuk ke kamar rawatku dan duduk di kursi tamu yang ditempatkan di sebelah tempat tidur, dia hanya diam. Matanya menghindariku dan ekspresinya jauh.

Opresi dari kebisuan ini membuatku tidak tahan, sampai akhirnya aku berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau begitu?"

Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan mengunci pandangannya ke mataku.

"Sasuke, kurasa aku akan masuk neraka karena dosa membunuh," dia berkata dengan suara pelan.

Aku melihat ke dalam matanya selama beberapa saat, mencoba menebak aral pikirannya. Aku tidak menemukan apapun selain awan hitam kemuraman yang mewarnai matanya akhir-akhir ini.

Aku mendesah dan mengangkat pandanganku ke langit-langit. "Semua Shinobi akan masuk neraka karena membunuh," balasku.

Dia tertawa kecil, sebuah tawa yang lebih mirip tangis yang tertahan daripada ungkapan ekspresi bahagia. "Bodoh bukan itu maksudku," katanya di sela-sela tawa. "Membunuh karena ingin melindungi berbeda dengan membunuh karena keinginanmu. Aku membunuh Hana dan Sayap Hitam."

Aku kembali memandangnya. Pada umumnya bila seseorang yang kupedulikan menangis, aku merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tetapi, dalam kasus Naruto, bila dia menangis, sekalipun tangis tersebut adalah tangis tanpa air mata, pikiranku menjadi kosong.

"Sasuke, pernahkah kau merasa bagaimana sensasi saat cakarmu menembus kulit mereka dan menyemburkan darah ke wajahmu begitu menyenangkan..." lanjutnya, kali ini dalam sebuah suara yang lirih. "Bau darah menguatkan instingku. Dorongan untuk mengoyak dan menghancurkan terus berbisik dalam benakku."

Intensitas pengakuannya bagaikan sebuah pedang es yang menusuk perutku. Setiap orang memiliki setidaknya setitik bibit kegilaan dalam dirinya. Adalah sebuah pernyataan munafik bila seorang shinobi berkata paranoia seperti itu tidak pernah menjalari mereka yang menghadapi pertempuran bagai makanan sehari-hari. Aku yang pernah terkontaminasi oleh kutukan Orochimaru mengenal paranoia itu lebih dekat dari yang kau bayangkan.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan menutup mataku. Cara untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi tanpa membunuh induk semangnya atau cara untuk memperbaiki segel yang rusak oleh waktu pastilah ada di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Kami hanya perlu mencarinya.

Tempat tidurku melesak. Aku merasakan hangat tubuh Naruto menyentuh sisi badanku saat dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku.

"Bunuh aku," bisiknya. "Sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengusap kepalanya yang bersender di tulang belikatku. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat senyum bodohnya. Entah kemana perginya optimisme dan idealismenya yang bagaikan sebuah raptur bagi mereka yang kehilangan mimpi.

"Bodoh," kataku. "Kita akan menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki hal ini."

"Berjanjilah," dorongnya. Kuku-kukunya melesak di tengkukku. Aku mengernyit.

"Aku berjanji," ujarku lambat.

-o-

Selama satu tahun, aku tenggelam dalam obsesiku menemukan cara untuk menyegel Kyuubi. Tetapi pencarianku tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Tulisan-tulisan pudar yang tertera dalam gulungan-gulungan kuno hanya mengajarkanku akan satu hal. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyegel _bijuu_ adalah dengan membuat wadah baginya, sebuah cara yang pernah dipraktekan oleh Yondaime atas pengorbanan nyawa karena meminjam kekuatan mereka yang datang dari alam kesadaran lain.

Semakin lama aku mencari aku menyadari jurang yang kami tuju semakin dekat. Dan tidak ada cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk menghindari jurang tersebut. Orang-orang mulai menyadari dan mereka pun turut tenggelam dalam pencarian.

Naruto dikurung dalam segel Godaime atas permintaan para tetua, empat bulan lamanya aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Tetapi, tidak ada segel buatan manusia yang cukup kuat untuk menahan Kyuubi.

Aku telah lama memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang yang akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk membunuh Naruto dan menyegel Kyuubi. Keputusan ini lahir dari keegoisanku, bukan oleh rasa bersalah ataupun oleh permintaannya. Karena, bila dia adalah raptur yang menarikku keluar dari dasar kegelapan layaknya matahari pertama yang terbit setelah lamanya musim dingin di Negara Salju, bukankah sebaiknya aku mengikuti sang matahari saat ia tenggelam.

Sore itu matahari senja berwarna darah. Ratusan orang yang menjadi korban adalah nyawa yang hilang karena keraguanku.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku melihatnya lagi setelah ia terkurung di balik segel. Sosoknya adalah sebuah persona indah amalgam sang Kyuubi dan dirinya. Sebuah subliminasi, sebuah keagungan, sebuah tragedi. Dia mati, bukan oleh tanganku. Pada akhirnya aku tidak mampu membunuhnya. Dia mati karena Sakura mengorbankan nyawanya.

Bila dibandingkan, siapa yang lebih pantas masuk neraka? Dia yang mewarnai tangannya dengan darah ratusan nama tak berwajah, atau aku yang membiarkannya?

Aku tertawa. Sebuah tawa sardonik tanpa humor. Tawa yang mungkin menghancurkan hatimu—atau menakutimu—bila kau mendengarnya.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang menjalari lingkaran mobius. Sebuah takdir yang terus bertemu. Konoha lagi-lagi memiliki seorang bayi yang menyimpan monster dalam tubuhnya. Seorang bayi berambut merah muda yang tertawa saat aku menggenggam jari-jari kecilnya.

**FIN**

 


End file.
